


you're like an angel, got me feelin' like a devil

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [24]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing celebrates a home run like sex in a public place.</p><p>Title taken from Sweeter by Gavin Degraw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're like an angel, got me feelin' like a devil

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Nothing. But. Smut.

“Nnngh... hand. Move your hand.”

“There?”

“Fuck!”

“Shhh. What if someone hears you?”

“Motherfucker.”

“Got a foul mouth blondie.”

“You would too if you had Blanco's mouth on your... ohchrist, justlikethat.”

“Don't make me gag you baby.... ooh, judging by that noise, I bet you'd like that.”

“I hate you so much. So... muuuuch...”

“If that's how you feel, I could just stop.”

“If you stop fucking me, I will kill you and make it look like an accident.”

“What if someone came in? Would you want me to stop?”

“The fuck... jesus Gregor, _please_ , _fuck_ , your fucking _mouth_ -”

“That door doesn't have a lock.”

“Ohfuckingchrist! Gonna.... oh!”

“Fuck... fuck, _Hunter_.”

“Just gonna... fall down... right here.”

“Mmm, stay still. Going to... there.”

“Nnk! Stings... fuck, feel empty.”

“Legs are still shaking. Maybe you should.. down baby. In his lap. Perfect.”

“Ohgod... Gregor... _big_. But... the door...”

“The door? Oh. I lied. It locks. Sounded like you liked it though. The idea of getting caught.”

“Motherfucker!”

“Mm, he sounds upset. Maybe you should stop Gregor.”

“Fuck. No. Don't... don't stop. Ohgod. _Harder_!”

“I like that noise he's making. Feels perfect, doesn't he, Gregor? Tight, warm. Harder baby. He asked you nicely.”

“Unf.”

“Mmm, fuck, you two. Whoa... c'mere. Up. I got you blondie. Hope you didn't like these jeans. Knees ripped and the zipper broke. Good thing you're wearing a long shirt.”

“Mmm.”

“Think you can walk?”

“Uhuh. Just gonna... stay here. Sleep standin' up.”

“And miss last call?”

“Fine. Shut up. I'm walkin'...”

“Good boy. Just gotta make it to the car. We'll go back to my place. Round two.”


End file.
